Manufacturers generally use foam slab machines to produce foam sponge slabs of great bulk and so these foam sponge slabs need to be cut by a cutting machine into required sizes and shapes in accordance with their individual applications.
As an example of inner lining foam sponges used for car seats, the outlines are either rectangular, square or slightly curved and so the cutting machines for them are also simple, only placing foam sponge slabs on a working table moving to and fro in conjunction with the cutting action of a saw blade and then a desired foam sponge product being made.
Naturally the cutting process for these foamed sponges with regular outlines is rather easy. But in some cases, the desired foam sponges should be of irregular outlines, for example, a streamlined outline with a lifting tail. The applications of those irregular foam sponges are increasingly popular, not to speak of the outlines full of variety being more attractive. And thus a conventional cutting machine for foam sponges with straight outlines is not suitable any longer.